The present invention relates to an adhesive tape case provided with a cutter, and in particular, to an adhesive tape case provided with a cutter which is capable of storing an adhesive tape wound into a roll in a decent state and of sending out and cutting off a required length of the tape by operating an operational knob.
A known type of conventional adhesive tape case provided with a cutter has a tape hanger for rotatably supporting a tape roll and the case is provided with a tape outlet and a cutter which is raised and set by operating a lever provided in the vicinity of the tape outlet. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 5359/1965 discloses an adhesive tape case provided with a cutter of the above-described type.
However, such an adhesive tape case provided with a cutter however, has such a configuration that the end of the tape which is pulled always remains in an exposed state near the tape outlet and, when a required length of the tape is required, it is pinched and pulled out by an appropriate amount, the cutter is then actuated by operating the lever, the tape being cut by applying the portion of the tape which is to be cut against the projected cutter which then cuts it while it is drawn. Consequently, this type of case has a problem in that labor is required for cutting each length of tape and, when a plurality of strips of tape having the same length are required, it is inconvenient because the length of tape to be pulled out has to be visually estimated.